Music Competition
by Korazoe
Summary: Max and her adopted sister, Angel, join a band known as Fight With Flight for a music competition. Max and Iggy singing. Fang on guitar. Dylan on drums. Nudge on bass and BG singer. Angel on keyboard and piano. Meanwhile, Ella and Gazzy have their own band and compete with Fight With Flight. Sorry, not good at summaries. And yes, Iggy is singing.
1. Auditions

**Music Competition**

**Chapter 1. Auditions**

** I'm Maximum Ride Martinez, or more commonly known, Max. I live in Arizona with my mom, Valencia, and my little sister, Ella. A few years back, mom adopted Angel and Gazzy, siblings found abandoned on the side of the round. My dad, Jeb, left us when I was six. So, there you have it.**

** We do home school for reasons you may not understand. We have wings. Or at least Angel, Gazzy, and I do. Ella and mom are normal, but except us as if we were the same. **

** This particular story begins when I was fifteen, in my room, singing to myself. I actually love to sing, but only my family ever hears me. **

** Gazzy burst into my room, huffing. "Max! Angel and I just got back form shopping with Val and Angel wants to talk to you!"**

** Gazzy and Angel called mom Val since she wasn't their real mother. She didn't mind, and they were happy with it.**

** "Why?" I asked.**

** Gazzy wiped the sweat from his brow. "Dunno. She wouldn't say. But I bet it has something to do with that poster she was staring so intently at."**

** I stood up from my desk and walked into the family room where Angel was sitting and the couch swinging her legs. **

** "Maxie! Guess what?" She exclaimed.**

** I sat across from her on the love seat and smiled. "What is it, sweetie?"**

** "A music competition," She replied. "I saw a poster in town with Val. It said anyone form the ages five through eighteen can participate. You just need a band with a name, and then to sign up. You could sing!"**

** I blinked. Not what I expected. "Sing? In public? Angel, I can't sing out there. And how would I hide my wings? They're pretty big ya know."**

** She laughed. "Maxie! Just pull then in tight! Ask Elly for social lessons if you're afraid to talk to people. Come on! Please? Fort me?"**

** Oh, God. I couldn't help the puppy eyes. When Angel did that, nobody could resist. Nobody. It was like she drilled into your heart and stayed right there.\ "Fine," I said. "For you."**

** "Great!" She shouted. "I can play piano and we can find some other people for the rest of the band!"**

** Gazzy crossed his arms. "What about me huh? I can play the drums."**

** Angel narrowed her small blue eyes. "No you can't. You can play the TNT. Go play with your bombs."**

** Groaning, Gazzy left us alone, but that didn't stop Ella from getting interested.**

** "I can sing, too! I'm really good," She said.**

** Angel stood up and looked Ella straight in the eyes. "We already have a band."**

** Ella, too, groaned and left.**

** "We do?" I asked.**

** "No, I just needed to get rid of her," Angel replied. "We need a guitarist, drummer, and a bass player. Not another vocalist."**

** "I can't believe I'm doing this," I muttered.**

** Angel turned to me and put on her "innocent" smile. "Maxie, let's go find a band. 'Kay?"**

** I nodded and stood up. "Fine."**

** Angel skipped into the kitchen. "Val! Maxie and I are going to go find a band for that competition."**

** Mom looked at us and nodded. "Okay, be back before dinner. And Max, take care of Ange. I don't want her getting lost."**

** "She wont," I replied.**

** Before anything else was said, Angel was at the window. "Come on, Maxie!"**

** "We're flying?" I asked, surprised.**

** "No, I just want to jump out the window. Get a jacket."**

** I grabbed my coat and walked back to the window. Angel was on the seal now.**

** "Bye Val!"**

** She jumped out. Her wings snapped open, catching the wind providing a soft landing on the ground below.**

** I did the same. Unfurling my wings and landing next to Angel. She smiled and took my hand.**

** "Tuck your wings in and put the jacket on. Nobody will think twice since it's winter and all," Angel said.**

** I did. And I looked like a normal teenager with her normal little sister.**

** Funny Angel mention the winter thing since she was wearing a white dress and thin coat(Her wings were small), when I had on a T-shirt, jeans, and an exceptionally big coat. Eh?**

** Laughing, Angel said, "I'm not cold, Maxie. Come one, let's go."**

** Did I forget to mention Angel can read minds? I think so. Oops.**

** We walked up to a small building with a large poster strung up above the doorway. Kids five through eighteen were running around inside, most playing music. Once someone had a full band, the people running the contest would give them a room to practice in. It being a huge place and all.**

** Angel led me inside and explained, "See all of the people with signs? Whatever is written on the sign is what they need. We're looking for a band in need of a vocalist. And then we can ask if they need a piano as well."**

** I nodded and looked around. Lots of people needed a vocalist, but most were bands that didn't look too appealing. Like some screamo bands, a few Gothic ones. Some just looked plain stupid, and some were made up of five and six-year-old's. So, yeah.**

** Angel closed her eyes. Then suddenly they snapped open. "Follow me."**

** She led me to the back of the room where a few people were gathered, one holding a sign with VOCALIST written in all capital letters on it.**

** Angel smiled. "Max can sing."**

** There were three of them. A girl who looked twelve. She had chocolaty brown skin, dark ringlets, and soft brown eyes. She held a bass and had a microphone in front of her.**

** Another was a boy about my age. He was on the drums with sort of curly sandy blond hair and blue eyes. **

** The last was another guy my age. But he wasn't like the other two. Not smiling at all. Dark hair, dark eyes, black clothes. Yet not exactly Goth or emo. Different. He played guitar.**

** "And you?" The girl asked Angel.**

** "I play piano. I have since I was three," Angel replied.**

** "Show us what you can do," The drummer said.**

** Angel smiled. Apparently there were instruments we were aloud to use to practice and Angel found a piano. **

** "Maxie, we're doing Whispers," Angel said.**

** I nodded and cleared my throat. Angel began the tune and I waited. Then finally the words came.**

** I don't know why, but I sang like my life depended on it. Like I was going to die, and trust me, I know what that's feels like. **

__**The dark kid stopped us. "Stop."**

** The drummer clapped. "That was amazing! They have to join guys!"**

** The bass player smiled. "Yeah! Come on, Fang. Please? WE could use a piano player, too!"**

** The dark one slowly nodded. "They can join."**

** The drummer got up and walked over. "I'm Dylan. The girl over there is Nudge, and that guy is Fang. Our band is Fight With Flight."**

** I blinked. "Why Flight?"**

** "Because it's cool. Fight With Flight is so catchy, don't you think?" Nudge replied. "I mean, I just love it. Although Fang did decide the name. By the way. What are your names?"**

** "I'm Max. And this is my adopted sister, Angel," I said.**

** Dylan laughed. "Awesome! Now we can join!"**

** "Fang, I change my mind."**

** We all turned and saw a kid standing there. He wore, sunglasses and had strawberry blonde hair. He was pretty pale, too.**

** "Iggy! Man, I thought you were gone for good!" Dylan said.**

** Nudge smiled. "Hi Ig."**

** "We already found a singer, Ig," Fang said.**

** The kid sighed. "Does that mean I'm out?"**

** Angel laughed. "No! He and Maxie can both sing!"**

** The kid looked up. "I don't know that voice."**

** "It's the piano girl," fang said. "And I'm pretty sure the other one you sense is the singer."**

** "Girls? Isn't one enough?" The kid asked.**

** Nudge frowned. "Jerk. I need company rather than three stupid boys. Angel and Max are nice anyway."**

** "Who is he?" I asked.**

** "This was our vocalist before he quit," Dylan said. "His name's Iggy. Would you mind singing with someone?"**

** I shook my head. "I'm fine with it."**

** "I heard you two playing," Iggy said. "It was cool."**

** "What's with the glasses?" I asked.**

** "He's blind," Fang replied.**

** "Oh."**

** Angel gasped. "Oh. My. God."**

** "What is it, Ange?" I asked.**

** She moved over to Nudge and touched her back. "I was right!"**

** Fang suddenly had Angel pushed up against the wall. "Right about what?"**

** I grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. "Don't touch her!"**

** Angel sighed. "You guys are like us."**

** Fang was glaring at Angel and I now. "Who are you? Erasers?"**

** I flinched. "How do you know about Erasers?"**

** "Let's go outside, guys," Angel said. "You know, where people can't hear us."**

** Fang was the first out. He was at the door in a flash. Nudge and Dylan, still in shock, followed and Iggy somehow followed them. I, being confused, let Angel lead me out.**

** "You four are like us. Bird kids," Angel said. "I read your minds."**

** Nudge gasped. "You mean. . .you have wings too?"**

** She nodded. "Yeah. Max, my brother Gazzy, and I. We all do."**

** Iggy rubbed his hands together. "I like this."**

** Dylan smiled. "Awesome. Fang?"**

** "Yeah, cool," He muttered.**

** I blinked. "Um. Are we still a band?"**

** "Heck yeah!" Nudge said. "Come on, let's go sign up."**

** And we did. The people had us play for them and we had the whole building staring. We were freaking epic.**

** And we were going to perform for the other groups later that week.**

** Fight With Flight was going to be a legend. **


	2. Practice

**Music Competition**

**Chapter 2. Practice**

** Once we were excepted into the competition, Fight With Flight headed down a long hall and into an empty room. The people running the competition said we could use some of their instruments if we didn't have any as ling as we checked them out on a paper.**

** Angel checked out a keyboard and I checked out a microphone. Everyone else had their own instruments.**

** "So what exactly do we do?" I asked.**

** Fang raised an eye brow. "You mean you've never joined a contest like this?"**

** "No."**

** He sighed. "We all agree on a song, then we practice it."**

** "Oh."**

** Angel pressed a key, then another. "How about Numb."**

** "You mean the one by Linkin Park?" Nudge asked plugging her bass into her amp. **

** Angel nodded. "Yeah. It's a really good song. We have a background singer plus two main ones. It's perfect. Sound good?"**

** "Does everyone know the song?" I asked.**

** Fang nodded, Dylan said yes, Iggy asked Fang to read him the lyrics from the laptop they had, and Nudge already proved she knew it earlier.**

** "So can we?" Angel asked.**

** Fang nodded again as he read the lyrics out loud to Iggy. **

** "You have it memorized, Ig?" He asked.**

** "Yep."**

** Angel pressed a few buttons above the keys and then smiled. "Okay, I'm pretty sure I've got it on the right one. Dylan and I start the song on the drums and keyboard, then Fang and Nudge can join in. Iggy, Max, you two better sing together or we'll never win."**

** Dylan and Angel both started to play and after a few seconds, Fang began, then Nudge. **

** I have to admit, Iggy was really good at singing. Nudge had the background singing on the song down perfectly. Me, well I have no idea how I was. Yes, Angel kept smiling at me and Iggy would give me thumbs up sometimes, but I still had no idea if I messed up or not.**

** Iggy sang the last sentence and everyone stopped. Nudge squealed and jumped up and down.**

** "We were so cool!" She said.**

** Angel jumped off the stool and frowned. "I like the piano better than the keyboard, but most songs require a keyboard and not a piano. That sucks."**

** I pulled out my phone and checked the time. "Ange, we're supposed to be home by now."**

** There was a knock at the door and a lady peeked in. "Is this Fight With Flight?"**

** Fang pulled his guitar strap off from around his neck. "Yeah."**

** "Oh goody. They wanted me to inform you all that this will be the room you practice in every day, you are welcome to leave your instruments in here if you like. You will perform in front of everyone on Friday. The contest will go on until the last two bands are standing. The winning band will receive a reward."**

** Nudge lit up. "What's the reward?"**

** "I can't tell you at this very moment," The lady replied, then she left.**

** Suddenly Gazzy and Ella burst through the door.**

** "Ha! We made out own band! We're going to beat you Max!" Gazzy said.**

** Ella nodded. "Yep."**

** Angel hit a few keys, then went into a full song. "Who's in your band?"**

** Gazzy paid no attention to Angel while Ella starred at the way she moved her hands.**

** "Well, we have a bunch of people," Gazzy said proudly. "Like Maya and Lisa, but those are just two of them."**

** "Who are they?" Nudge asked me.**

** "My little brother and sister," I replied crossing my arms. "You really want to go up against us, huh? I'd like to see you try."**

** "Okay. Ella, let's take 'em on right here," Gazzy said.**

** Ella nodded. "Sure."**

** Angel began a song everyone in the room knew well. In The End, Linkin Park. This time everyone in Fight With Flight was singing.**

** Angel started out with pressing the few keys in the beginning, then we all started. **

** When we stopped, Gazzy went into singing the other half of the song with Ella. The two were good, ut not nearly as good as us. Not to boast or anything.**

** Then I realized what time it was and I grabbed Ella, Gazzy, and Angel's arms. "We have to go home. See you guys tomorrow."**

** Angel tried to pry her arm free, but couldn't. "Max! Val isn't expecting us yet!"**

** "You can't read her mind from this far away, Ange. Wer're leaving," I said.**

** Nudge chased after us. "Max! Can we come to your house for dinner?"**

** I froze. **

** "Yeah! Please Max?' Angel begged.**

** "Mom isn't expecting company," I said.**

** She frowned. "Maxie, Val hasn't started yet. She can make enough for them, too. Plus, it would be cool for her to meet our band."**

** "We just met them today."**

** Dylan came up behind me, placed his hand on my shoulder, and leaned close to my ear. "Why are you trying to avoid us, Maxie?"**

** I kicked him. "Call me Maxie again, you die."**

** Angel waved everyone over. "They're coming to our house. Val will understand."**

** "No she wont," I muttered.**

** We walked through the front door and mom turned to look at the army of kids marching into her house. She seemed surprised.**

** "What's this?" She asked. "Who are they?"**

** "This is mine and Angel's band," I replied. "Nudge, Fang, Dylan, and Iggy."**

** She blinked. "Okay. Are you guys hungry?"**

** Iggy looked up. "Can I help cook? I love cooking."**

** "You're blind," I said.**

** "Well no duh," Iggy said. "I can still cook."**

** Suddenly my wings cramped up and I flinched. "Crap."**

** Angel walked over and pulled my coat off. "No need for this anymore. Let me help."**

** Mom looked alarmed. "Max."**

** I waved it off. "It's fine. They know."**

** Angel helped me stretch out my wings and I flinched again.**

** "That hurts," I said. "Watch it, girlie."**

** "Sorry," Angel muttered.**

** Nudge beamed. "Finally! I can't stand it anymore!"**

** She pulled her jacket of and shook her wings out. The rest of the group did as well. Mom looked surprised, but calmed down when Angel looked at her. More than likely they had a typographical conversation.**

** Ella gathered all of the coats and piled them on the couch, then turned to mom. "I'm going to my room. Gazzy, we're going to practice. Let's go."**

** The two ran up the stairs and mom led Iggy to the kitchen to start the spaghetti.**

** "Nice house," Dylan said. "I like the smell."**

** "It smells like. . .chocolate chip cookies," Nudge replied.**

** "It always does."**

** Angel moved to the back of the room where a whit piano stood. She began to play a song we made up a long time ago.**

** "Come on, Maxie. Sing," She said.**

** I sat down on the bench next to her and started to sing the words I knew oh so very well. The words that touched my soul and made me shiver. **

** "And I will always be there for you, my little angel. I will always be there. . .for. . .you," I finished.**

** Angel hit the last key. The room was silent. Ella and Gazzy were sitting on the stairs. The group was on the couch. Mom and Iggy were leaning in the doorway. Everyone was staring.**

** The song had that affect on people.**

** Standing, I wiped a tear from my eye. "Let's talk in my room."**

** I led the way. We went up the stairs and into my room. **

** I sat on my bed with Angel. Fang leaned against the wall next to the open window. Nudge sat in the chair next to my door. Dylan sat at my desk chair. Iggy finally joined us and sat on the floor.**

** Nudge cleared her throat. "We should get to know each other."**

** I nodded. **

** "Well," Dylan said. "The four of us all live in the woods not far from here in a tree house. We eat wild animals and drink river water. We play music all day, that and fly. It's not bad, actually."**

** Angel nodded. "Yeah, I knew that. Max and I live here. I practice the piano and read. Max sings to herself and fly's. We're not so different."**

** Fang nodded. "Yeah, not really."**

** Not so different. The six of us were like each other in many ways. We were the perfect band, and I had a feeling we could become good friends as well.**

** Fight With Flight was amazing. **


	3. Guitar Lessons From Fang

**Music Competition**

**Chapter 3. Guitar Lessons From Fang**

** The next morning I woke up to Angel banging on my door. "Maxie! We have practice again! Get up!"**

** I got up groaning. I don't think it was a good idea to stay up until five the night before. Oops, my bad.**

** I attempted to get ready without tripping or falling, which was starting to become an issue. My wings were cramped again and I had trouble getting the coat on. Gazzy and Ella were yelling in my ears and mom wouldn't let Angel and I leave without breakfast.**

** Geez, what a morning.**

** And to make it worse, Ella and Gazzy were good at singing. So, that gave them a chance to beat Fight With Flight in the competition. But mom thought it was a good idea for the two to compete, it would give them something to do. Uh-huh.**

** There was a small knock at the door, but Angel was there before someone even knocked. **

** "It's Dylan," She said swinging it 0pen. "We'll be there soon, Dylan."**

** He peeked around the door to look at me. "You guys are slow. Come on l-Oh my God! Is that bacon!"**

** I shoved my plate across the table as a sign saying "dig in". He did.**

** "Maxie, Dylan, we should go now," Angel said. ****"Everybody is probably waiting."  
Mom took the plate from Dylan and we walked back to the practice room in town. Nudge and Iggy were siting lazily in the corner talking while Fang slowly strummed his guitar.**

** Angel slid onto the keyboard bench and hit the low keys making Nudge jump and scream.**

** Iggy burst out laughing. "Oh my God! Did that just scare you?!"**

** She hit him. "Shut up!"**

** I grabbed the microphone and everyone took their positions. Angel and Dylan took it away, then Nudge and fang, and now Iggy and I.**

** Halfway through the song, Dylan messed up and Iggy forgot the lines. Crap.**

** "Should we start over?" I asked.**

** Angel jumped up. "No, we should go get pizza. There's a pizza place just around the corner."**

** Nudge had her bass off in seconds. "Okay. I'm up for pizza. We should so get sausage! No, how about peperoni. Or maybe triple cheese. Yeah. . .no. . .hmm. Yeah, I think triple cheese would work. Ooh! I know! All of them! I do have quite a big appetite! So-"**

** Fang looked at her and she fell silent.**

** "Let's just go," Iggy said.**

** Dylan led the way out of the room with Iggy following close behind. Then Angel and Nudge side by side. Fang never stood.**

** "Aren't you coming?" I asked pointing at the door.**

** "No," He replied simply.**

** "Why not? If I am correct, all bird kids need to eat," I said.**

** He shook his head. "I already ate. Go."**

** I sat on the amp. "You could use some company."**

** "Maxie!" Angel called. "You coming?!"**

** "I'm staying here! Bring me back something though!" I replied.**

** The footsteps of Fight With Flight vanished and I looked back at Fang. "So. What are you going to do just sitting here."**

** "What I always do," He replied. "Play my guitar. What are you going to do?"**

** I watched his fingers move across the neck of the guitar at a fast speed, I saw his hand moving up and down the strings on the body. It seemed so graceful.**

** "How do you do that?" I asked.**

** He stopped and looked up. "Play the guitar?"**

** "Yeah. It makes different sounds every time you move your fingers on the neck. The different strings sound different. How does it work?"**

** He place his fingers in a certain spot and strummed. "This is the G cord. Is sounds low, right? When you press down the strings, it'll make a different sound. The top string here is thick, so it's more low. That's why the guitar has different sounds."**

** I watched him start to play a song I had never heard of before. Probably something made up.**

** "How many cords do you know?" I asked.**

** "As many as it takes."**

** I sat there watching for five more minutes, then said, "Teach me."**

** He stopped.**

** "I want to learn how to play guitar. It seems easy, interesting, and fun. Teach me," I repeated.**

** He slowly nodded. "Okay. I can do that."**

** He showed me the most basic cords there is. G, C, D, and A. I found that he could play a whole song with one cord by moving his hands up and down the neck, but not moving his fingers out of the G. It was fascinating. The he handed the guitar to me and let me ****try myself.**

** "What type of guitar is this?" I asked. "I don't know much, but I know there are different types."**

** "Gibson. My favorite."**

** "So is playing the acoustic the same as an electrical?"**

** "Well, an electrical is more heavy and the strings are more high, but the acoustic is. . .well, I guess their sort of the same. It just depends on what type of guitar you like. It's like driving a new car you aren't used to, you have to learn it over again, get used to the new one. I'm used to my Gibson and my acoustic back home. So if I were to pick up a Telecaster, it would be a whole new experience for me. So the acoustic is like getting a new guitar, you just have to get used to it."**

** I nodded. "Seems complicated."**

** "Not really."**

** I almost hit a bad note, but he fixed my fingers before my hand got to the strings. His touch was cold. Like he just came back in from outside on a snowy day.**

** "Keep your middle finger on this string, and the pinky close to the bottom. Press down hard until it leaves a mark on your finger, and keep it right there. Now strum slowly, but no too slow.**

** It sounded beautiful. It was like watching a sunset with no sun. A good feel that you don't have to see. I loved it.**

** He took the guitar and started to play another song I didn't know. He was also singing(Dang multitasking people get all the fun). The words were sad, yet soothing. It was like watching the ocean waves. They're alone in the deep unknown, but so nice to see. Fang stopped singing and strummed the last note. When he looked up, I wiped the tear that had formed from my eye.**

** "Crying?" He asked catching a tear.**

** I wiped them away again. "Sorry."**

** A small smile crossed his face and he chuckled. "You don't have to apologize for crying."**

** "Fang, why are you always so dark?" I asked. **

** His face fell. "Why do you ask?"**

** "Everyone has a reason. People don't just hate because they feel like it. Why are you so dark?"**

** He looked away. "Because my family was taken away from me. My little sister and brother were still really young when they got their wings and my father hated them, so he just left them out in the cold rain. Years later, he did the same thing to me. I've searched everywhere for my younger brother and sister, but I can't find them. So I started to stay in the shadows, not come out. I watched everyone, studied everyone. When I find my family, then maybe I'll grow more light, then maybe that pain will vanish, but until then, the misery wont end. It's partly my fault they were cast off anyway."**

** I knew I shouldn't ask, I knew it would make him mad, but I had to. "How is it partly your fault?"**

** His dark personality grew darker. "When I saw them flying when dad told them not to, I told mom. Dad punished them, then decided they were worthless and threw them outside and locked the door. It's my fault."**

** I put my hand on his shoulder. Hesitated, but didn't take my hand off. "Fang. It's not your fault. You didn't know, you were little. When you find your family, you can apologize and they'll understand. I know it."**

** He put his hand on mine. "Thank you, Max."**

** The others burst through the door and I pulled my hand away. Iggy held two pizzas and Angel had a bag of soda.**

** "Party in the band room?" Nudge offered.**

** I smiled. "Party in the band room."**

_(I loved writing this chapter! I get to show off my awesome guitar knowledge! Tee-hee)_


	4. More Practice, Clones, and Tears

**Music Competition**

**Chapter 4. More Practice, Clones, and Tears.**

**After party in the band room, we went back to practice. Angel was saying the lyrics to Numb in Iggy's head so he didn't forget, so that helped. Dylan just needed food in the monster he called a stomach, so he was also fine now.**

** That's when Iggy took it away. His voice raised, the smile on his face lit up the room. His voice topped mine, and it sounded awesome. **

** Then Fang slipped his guitar off from around his neck and tossed it at me, I caught it and stood there for awhile. **

** _He wants you to play it, Maxie_. Angel said in my head.**

** I did. Fang started to sing with Iggy and Angel told me what to do in my head from what Fang was telling her. Not to boast or anything, but I am right under Fang on the guitar. Well, when Angel is telling me what to do that is.**

** "I'm tired of being what you want me to be," Iggy and Fang finished.**

** "That was so cool!" Nudge shouted. "Did you see when Fang threw his guitar at Max?! It was like so awesome!"**

** Dylan walked over and smacked Fang's back. "Dude! I didn't know you could sing!"**

** Then he spun around and pointed at me. "And _you_. My God. You are like, a natural."**

** I opened my mouth to say Angel and Fang helped me, but Angel jumped in front of me with a huge grin on her face.**

** "Yep! Maxie is a professional!" She said proudly.**

** _Take the glory, Maxie._**

** I sighed, then nodded.**

** Nudge put her ear to the wall, then squealed. "I say we go check out Gazzy and Ella's band!"**

** We all quietly walked to Gazzy and Ella's practice room and cracked open the door. We couldn't see that well, but we heard them perfectly. **

** They were practicing Three days Grace Never Too Late. Of course Gazzy and Ella were singing.**

** Nudge pushed her way into the room and waved us in. Their band hadn't seen us yet.**

** There was a redhead playing the bass. She seemed good, although Nudge could beat her in anything.**

** Then they had a kid with black hair on guitar, I could have sworn I saw dog ears.**

** And then the drummer completely threw me off. This girl looked exactly like me. It was scary.**

** "She's your clone, Maxie," Angel said. "Maya. The bass player is Lisa, and the guitarist is Total. Maya is your clone made by your dad when he left, Lisa is a normal person, and Total is part dog like we're part bird."**

_(I needed another person on guitar for Gazzy's band, so I used Total. But he's more human than he is dog, just dog ears and tail)_

**"I have a clone?" I asked.**

** Angel nodded. "Your dad, Jeb, missed you. So he made a clone. But you see, her hair is shorter. So now you don't look like twins."**

** I swallowed. "So does that mean-"**

** "No, Jeb isn't here. Maya ran away," Angel interrupted.**

** The song finished and Gazzy turned to us. "So nice of you guys to join. So what's ya think?"**

** Nudge smirked. "I think you could do better."**

** She stood up and grabbed the bass from Lisa. "You don't play it like a guitar you idiot. You make your fingers _run_ along the strings. See?"**

** Iggy crossed his arms. "Don't teach the enemy, Nudge."**

** Angel looked around. "No keyboard or piano? You guys suck."**

** Ella scowled. "Not every band needs a piano!"**

** "All _good_ bands have a piano," Angel smirked.**

** "Who are they?" Lisa asked.**

** Gazzy crossed his arms. "My sisters and their stupid band."**

** "The ones from next door to us? Hey, they're pretty good," Total said.**

** Ella glared at him. "Do you _want_ to be kicked out?"**

** Maya pointed at me. "You're Maximum?!"**

** I flinched at my real name. "Yeah. I'm Max."**

** Ella walked over and pushed Angel and out the door, then the others. "Out! Go back to your own practice room!"**

** "Yeah, whatever," Nudge said walking out. "I don't like it in there anyway. It smells like pie and sweat."**

_(That's what my math room smells like. . .)_

**Once back in our room, Dylan fell onto the couch in the far right corner. "I'm so bored. We already have the song down."**

** "So let's do a different song right now," Angel suggested and Iggy attempted to glare at her, but his glance was too far left.**

** "Stay out of my head," He said.**

** Angel giggled. "Sorry."**

** "Another song?" Dylan asked. "Like?"**

** "Like, how about we just mess around?" Nudge said. "I mean, we're already the best in this whole building."**

** "No we aren't," Angel said. "There's one band better."**

** "And how would you know?" Nudge asked.**

** Angel eyed her. "I know everything."**

** Iggy sat next to Dylan and Fang decided to fall onto his guitar amp. Nudge on her bass amp, and Angel sat on the bench leaning on the keyboard. I leaned against the wall.**

** A woman with purple hair burst into the room. "Okay, the contest has been moved to four today. Be there."**

** She then walked out and headed down the hall to inform the next band.**

** "Well that solves our problem," Dylan said. "It's three."**

** "One more time on Numb," Angel said placing her fingers on the keys. "Then we can talk about things."**

** Nudge jumped up and grabbed her bass. "We should come up with, like, an act. Like Fang did with throwing Max the guitar, we should so do that! So, like, Fang throws Max the guitar and takes over singing. Dylan sings, too! And then in the end, Angel, since she's so small and adorable, should walk up and sing the last line. Like really good, too!"**

** Dylan spun his drumsticks in his hands and sat on the stool. "That doesn't sound too bad ya know. Angel, can you sing?"**

** I smiled. "Can Ange sing? Oh yeah, she can sing."**

** "Great," Iggy said. "Now we have an act."**

** Angel hit the first keys and then the rest of us joined in. When Fang threw me the guitar, I didn't hesitate. Now we had all three guys singing. **

** The sing started coming to the end and Angel jumped up and walked to the front. Her blonde curls were bouncing around her shoulders, her blue eyes fixed in front of her like there were millions of people watching. **

** "Tired of being what you want me to be!" She sang.**

** Her singing was like an angel. Of course, because she is so(not)an angel. But her voice took off and I could just image everyone in a crowd standing up and applauding. She was going to make us a star.**

** Nudge squealed. "OMG! That was so cool! We totally rocked it!"**

** Angel spun around to face everyone. "Now we should talk."**

** "About?" I asked handing Fang his Gibson.**

** She shrugged. "Anything really. I just want everyone to get to know each other. Sure, we all feel like good friends when we only met yesterday, but shouldn't we get to know one another better? Like our pasts!"**

** Fang melted into the shadows, I could tell this was a touchy subject. I already knew.**

** Angel's eyes turned to me. "Do you now?"**

** "Ange," I said, "quiet."**

** Dylan smiled. "Well, I-"**

** "Nobody cares about you," I said, glaring at him. "Iggy?"**

** "I became blind when some freaking idiot tried enhancing my vision," Iggy said. "It was _very_ painful."**

** I spun around to find Dylan behind me. **

** "What's with you treating me like crap?" He asked.**

** "You are crap," I replied.**

** He narrowed his eyes. "And you aren't?"**

** "Obviously not."**

** Angel popped up between us and glared at Dylan. "Mind reader in the room. Watch what you're thinking. Maxie is my sister."**

** "Adopted," Dylan pointed out.**

** "That's beside the point. I know what you were thinking and it ain't gonna happen," Angel argued.**

** Dylan backed up. "Fine. Have it your way, Anger."**

** "Anger?" She asked. "What kind of nickname is that?"**

** "Angel and reader. Anger. You know?" Dylan replied.**

** Angel sighed. "Does anyone want to heat my story? Or rather mine and Gazzy's story?"**

** "I've heard it so many times, Ange. Why another?" I asked.**

** She looked up. "This isn't just for you, Maxie. Actually, it's for Fangie."**

** "What's with the ie's?" Nudge muttered.**

** Angel sat down on the keyboard bench and looked down at the ground. "When I was little, my dad was a scientist who liked to experiment on people. Mix their DNA with animals. A lot like Maxie's dad, Jeb. My dad gave Gazzy and I wings, he told us we were worthless lab rats and we shouldn't do anything he says not to. He told us not to fly. . .but it was something we couldn't resist."**

** Now both Fang and I looked up. Angel had tears in her eyes and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.**

** "We went out to the backyard when dad went into his lab. We told _him_ what we were doing and we wanted him to watch us fly. But he. . .he told on us," Angel continued. "We were thrown out into the rain. We weren't supposed to live. Then we watched through the window as dad started to give _him_ wings and treat him like a lab rat. All the hate disappeared, but we ran. That's when Val and Maxie saw us, adopted us, and now we're here. From what I hear, _he_ has been searching this whole time."**

** Fang was at the door in seconds, and soon it was slamming shut. Angel was in tears, sobbing like never before.**

** "It's my fault he's in so much pain!" Angel cried. "He blames himself when it's me! It's _my_ fault!"**

** I walked over and pulled her into a hug. "It's neither of your fault, Ange. You both were young."**

** She pulled away. "But I'm big now, and yet he's still dying inside!"**

** She ran to the door and was gone. The room was left silent. Nobody said a word. Everyone was in shock.**

** "What's going on?" Nudge asked.**

** I stood up. "Wait here. I'll be right back."**

** (Angel's POV)**

** I ran through the halls, tears streaming down my face. I looked in every room, I listened to every thought. He had to be somewhere.**

** _Fang!_ I called in my head. _I forgive you! Can you forgive me?_ **

** No answer.**

** I finally fell to my knees when I got to the exit. I searched the whole building, but he wasn't here. Maybe outside?**

** I grabbed the wall and rose to my feet. I couldn't stop crying and my vision was blurry, but I wouldn't stop. Not yet.**

** _It's them? Angel and Gazzy? I don't believe it._ Those were his thoughts. I turned the way they came from and ran. He was out the sliding glass doors and into the courtyard. **

** I stopped and looked around, no more thoughts filled my head, but I knew where he was. I ran towards the huge oak tree, but I tripped over a root and scraped my knee.**

** "Ow," I said to myself, barely noticeable. But he heard.**

** He jumped out of the tree and landed in front of me. I reached to wipe the blood away, but he caught my hand.**

** "No, don't touch it."**

** I winced when he dabbed at the wound with his shirt. I sucked in a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the next pain. When I opened my eyes again, there was no more blood.**

** "I'm sorry," He said. **

** I managed a week smile. "So am I."**

** (Max's POV)**

** I hid behind a tree, watching them. I so badly wanted to come out and help Angel, but I wouldn't interrupt them. They both just apologized and were now talking. Of course Angel already knew I was there, but she didn't say anything.**

** "And now you're here?" Angel asked. "And you live in the woods?" **

** "In a tree house in the woods," Fang corrected. "I keep my guitars, a sleeping bag, and pictures in it. Food and water comes from Dylan and Iggy. Nudge does the arranging. It's small, but it fits the four of us."**

** Angel smiled bigger. "I could come live with you!"**

** That hit me like a rock. I had grown used to Angel and Gazzy over the years, I couldn't stand to see them go.**

** Then Angel looked down. "But of course I can't leave Val, much less Maxie. You understand, right?"**

** "Absolutely."**

** I slid down the tree and silently sighed. Angel wasn't leaving me. Thank God.**

** "Should you tell Gazzy?" Fang asked.**

** She nodded. "He would want to know. I'll tell him tonight. We should get back to the practice room."**

** I stood up, but didn't leave my hiding spot.**

** Angel and Fang both got up and Angel started to walk. When she got to my tree, she slid her hand into mine and pulled me along.**

** Fang caught up, looked at me, shook his head, then stared straight ahead.**


	5. Did We Win? Dunno, Just Read It

**Music Competition**

**Chapter 5. Did We Win? Dunno, Just Read It**

** We got back to the practice room and three sets of worried eyes fell on us. Well, two, Iggy doesn't exactly count.**

** "We're fine," Angel said wiping a tear from her eye. "It was just. . .personal stuff."**

** The three of them sat on the couch, all looking shocked. Nudge fidgeted with a hair-tie, Iggy tossed the microphone from hand to hand(do NOT ask me how), and Dylan spun his drumsticks in his hands. **

** "Personal stuff?" Dylan asked. "Like what?"**

** Angel narrowed her eyes. "Personal."**

** "How long until the contest starts?" I asked grabbing my microphone. **

** Nudge looked at her watch. "Um. . .twenty minutes."**

** "One more practice round?" Iggy said.**

** I nodded, then remembered he was blind. "Yeah."**

** We practiced until the people came to tell us it was time. Then Angel grabbed the bag she had brought with her and pulled out six T-shirts.**

** "I made us T-shirts for the competition! They all say Fight With Flight on it!" She said.**

** I pulled mine over my white shirt and looked down. It was blue with bold black letters.**

** "So. . .do you think we'll win?" Nudge asked as we walked down the hall.**

** "Yes," Iggy replied.**

** Nudge frowned. "Just yes? No long speeches on how if we don't win at least we had good times? Like, I don't know, it's been good playing with you or something?" **

** "Well, you just said it," I replied. "And we've only known each other for what? Two days?"**

** It fell silent.**

** Dylan and Iggy walked ahead o the group while Angel and Nudge walked side by side in middle. I sort of hovered behind them, Fang was walked far behind everyone. Alone.**

** I tapped Angel's shoulder and she walked beside me.**

** "What's he thinking?" I whispered.**

** She shrugged. "I want to give him some alone time right now. He's seems to want it."**

** "Nobody likes being alone, Ange."**

** She closed her eyes in concentration. "He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know what to say. He's very confused. Maxie, he thinks it's unbelievable that it's Gazzy and I."**

** I sighed. "Mr. Dark-Hide-In-The-Shadows doesn't know what to do, huh?"**

** She opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Would you? If it were you and Ella in our situation, would you be confused?"**

** I thought about that for a moment. "Yeah, I would be confused."**

** "Well there you go."**

** "Is he mad?" I asked.**

** She closed her eyes again. "I don't know. I can't work my way through that maze."**

** "What maze?"**

** "The maze of his emotions. There are so many he wont let out, and most of them are hidden behind a wall, it's so thick that not even he can get in. He's needs support."**

** I stopped walking so I was next to Fang. "It gets lonely back here, doesn't it?"**

** He looked at me. "What?"**

** "You're walking alone, Fang. Keep up."**

** He frowned, but said nothing and kept walking.**

** Dylan turned around and walked backwards. "Hey, we're almost there. Everyone ready?"**

** Angel smiled. "Yes. Everyone's ready."**

** Nudge snapped her bracelet on her wrist and gripped her case holding her bass. "Okay. Let's go in."**

** We waited in line for a long time. It went through a lot of bands before it came to us. Everyone was quick to set up their equipment and I felt my stomach get queasy. Stage fright. I guess I was now remembering why I never sang in public.**

** Angel squeezed my hand. "You'll do great, Maxie."**

** I smiled down at her. "Thanks, Ange."**

** The curtains started to raise and I saw the room was nearly full. The room applauded, but nobody meant it. They hadn't heard us yet.**

** Angel hit the first keys, and we all started. Iggy and I took off.**

** When it got to the throwing guitar part, I made sure to turn and catch it without it falling or breaking. Immediately I started to play and Fang started to sing. **

** The crowd cheered for that one and I felt myself smile. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.**

** Angel jumped up and Fang threw her the microphone. She walked to the front and I saw people from the crowd shake their heads, not thinking she could do it.**

** Angel narrowed her eyes and sang the last line. It was loud, long, and good. No, not good, amazing. She had the whole room on their feet just how I had imagined back in the practice room. **

** The smile on Angel's face was brighter than I had ever seen it. I bet the smile on my face was the same. Nudge looked over at me and I could see the amazement in her eyes. That felt good.**

** The curtains dropped and we grabbed our things, then went off stage. Nudge squealed as soon as we hit dark.**

** "OMG! They so totally loved us! We're going to win! I just know it!" She exclaimed.**

** Dylan and Iggy slapped a high five and turned to Fang. But he wasn't there.**

** "Where he go?" Dylan asked.**

** Iggy cocked his head to the side. "I hear him. He's walking back to the practice room."**

** Angel frowned. "Um. . .I think he's mad. . .no, wait, sad? Whatever. We'll catch up later."**

** Someone started a beat up on stage and we all turned to see Gazzy's band on stage. They were starting up with In The End.**

** Angel scowled. "There's a piano in In The End! What's with them?!"**

** "Actually, I'm pretty sure it's a keyboard," Nudge said.**

** Dylan pulled out his Ipod and listened to the first part of the song, then stopped it. "No, it's a piano. I'm sure of it."**

** "No, it could be a keyboard or piano. Keyboards make lots of different sounds, but they also can sound a lot like a piano," Angel said. The kid new a lot, but I don't think she could put it all into words.**

** I saw Nudge's eyes grow wide when Ella hit a note none of us could imagine. It wasn't exactly high, but not low either. It was right in middle, and perfect.**

** "We're dead," Nudge muttered.**

** Iggy frowned. "No we aren't. There are three winning spots for the next round. We could come in second."**

** Gazzy's band left the stage and found us.**

** "We so totally rocked it! You guys are going down!" Gazzy said jumping in my face.**

** "Yeah right," Angel smirked. "They think we're better."**

** "You're lying, Ange," Gazzy replied. "I saw their smiles. I don't need to read minds for that."**

** My eyes flicked to Lisa. She was normal. Did she know about us? Oh God, I hoped not.**

** Angel glared and Gazzy smirked. I was pretty sure they would be kicking and shoving next, but it never happened. Instead, someone walked onto the stage with results. That was fast.**

** "We've come to a conclusion," He said. "In third, we have Macy and the Marvelous Four."**

** Some little kids across the room started to scream and jump around.**

** "In second, we have Fight With Flight."**

** Nudge screamed and I saw a tear come to her eye. Geez. Overboard?**

** "And in first, we have Flying With Hope."**

** Gazzy punched the air and stuck his tongue out at us. "Ha ha! We won first!"**

** "These three will be going on to the next round. Thank you all for participating."**

** We won second. Not bad.**

** Iggy stomped his foot down. He would have looked more mad if it hadn't of come down on Dylan's foot.**

** "Come on guys! We can do batter than that!" He said.**

** Dylan smacked Iggy. "Dude! That was my foot!"**

** Nudge kicked Dylan. "Don't hurt band members!"**

** "Ow! You just did!"**

** Angel hit all three of them in one blow. "Shut up you idiots! I'm trying to think!"**

** And that's how we ended our day. Everyone beating each other up. Fun band huh? Ha. Yeah right.**


	6. Family, No Matter How Long It's Been

**Music Competition**

**Chapter 6**

**Family, No Matter How Long It's Been**

_**Sorry it's been so long, I've been really busy. And I mean seriously busy. I don't want to go back in and read my previous chapters and it's been so long I may have forgotten certain things. Sorry about that.**_

** Nudge jumped at Fang when we entered the practice room and squealed. "I can't believe we won!"**

** "Yeah, second," Iggy muttered falling onto the couch.**

** I tossed a microphone from hand to hand and looked out a window next to the sofa Iggy sat on, muttering to himself.**

** "Hey, you guys want to go for a fly?" I asked, smiling.**

** Angel latched onto my leg and smiled up at me. "Of course I do, Maxie."**

** Dylan shrugged. "Hey, why not? It would cool Igs off."  
Suddenly Gazzy's band burst into the room, laughing and chanting. Angel glared and crossed her arms. Nudge stood in the same pose as Ange and smirked. Iggy made a disgusted face and Dylan rolled his eyes. **

** Fang, being Fang and all, opened the window, jumped out, and snapped out his wings.**

** I jumped out after him and Angel after me. Soon Fight with Flight was flying in circles outside while Flying with Hope stared. Lisa's eye grew wide and she looked around.**

** "Does anybody see what I'm seeing? Am I crazy? Honestly, is this real?" She asked.**

** Total started panting and he whimpered. "I want to go outside."**

** "Stupid mutt," Ella muttered and Total glared at her.**

** "I'm going out there," Gazzy said throwing off his coat.**

** Lisa screamed and backed up against the wall when Maya too pulled off her coat. I had to laugh at that one. She couldn't take it.**

** Fang started to fly up and Angel followed him, slipping her tiny hand into his.**

** "Fangie, please don't be disappointed. I love you you know," she said.**

** He looked into her big blue eyes and a small smile formed. "I. . .I love you too, Angel."**

** She giggled and flew alongside him. Gazzy was on his other side. Everyone was laughing and enjoying the flight.**

** I swooped down and Ella jumped out of the window and into my arms. We had done it before. I took her for flights all of the time.**

** Soon, Dylan had led everyone back to their little tree house in the woods where Total met up with us. Lisa had stayed behind to process everything. Good for her. I just hoped she wasn't mentally scarred, but I didn't know why I cared.**

** Fang picked up his acoustic and started to play a song that Iggy sang to. Nudge hummed along with him and Dylan played a beat on his legs. They all seemed to be a family that knew each other perfectly and I found myself wanting to be a part of that family. The family of bird kids in the woods. I wanted to be a part of that.**

** I hugged Gazzy and Ella as we sat on the wooden floor and smiled. "Hey, can we not be enemies right now and just go with it?"**

** Ella closed her eyes and nodded. "Yeah. Let's enjoy this."  
Fang's gaze turned from the guitar to me and I felt everything inside me light up at his stare. He sang and played, smiled and stared. It was. . .nice.**

** Angel rested her head in my lap. "We are part of this family, Maxie. We're a family. All of us."**

** Iggy sat against a wall next to Fang. Nudge on a small bedroll in the corner. Dylan on a window sill. Total was by the door and I was next to the door against the wall with Ella, Gazzy, and Angel all sleeping next to me. Angel head in my lap, Ella and Gazzy's on my shoulders. Maya was in a corner trying not to stare at me, I could feel it.**

** It seemed Fang's words were reaching out to me, then taking my hand. He didn't need to talk, or gesture. He sang his words perfectly and I understood not really knowing if it was really meant for me. But I felt Angel smile and nod. It was a comforting thing to know.**

** When the tree house fell silent and everyone just sat and stared, Fang stood up and tapped Iggy's hand. Iggy then stood up and flew out the door, and suddenly the roof of the tree house opened revealing a night sky. **

** The moon was shinning bright above us and the stars made it so much better.**

** "Angel, tell mom we wont be home tonight," I said.**

** Her brows creased in concentration and she opened her eyes. "Val said it's fine, just be home early tomorrow."**

** Everyone settled down and stared up at the sky. I felt surrounded and caged up, but with ones I knew I trusted and loved. It was a funny feeling to have for people I had just met two days ago. Although some I had known for years.**

** Soon I knew everyone was asleep form the breathing and snores. Awkward moment. Don't ask.**

** "Fang?" I whispered.**

** "Hm?"**

** "Are you mad that Angel and Gazzy are your real siblings?" I asked.**

** He paused. "No. Why?"**

** "You seem out of it since the truth came out," I replied.**

** "I did just find out my lost little brother and sister are alive and living with someone I never knew existed and has an evil scientist father, like me, and a clone. Who wouldn't be out of it?"**

** I was silent for a little while, then I smiled and laughed a little. "You say it like it's a bad thing."**

** I looked over and saw he was laying right next to me. Ella had laid down next to Gazzy on the other side.**

** "It's not a bad thing. Actually, it's an extremely _good_ thing," he replied.**

** "Oh really? And what makes it an extremely good thing?"**

** "You."**

** I felt myself blush even though I was numb. Fang was supposed to be the dark one, the one we all were supposed to fear. WTH?**

** "Hey, what do you think made us all become friends?" I asked out of nowhere.**

** He shrugged. "Music. Fate. Please don't make me say destiny. It would just be awkward."**

** "Well you already said fate. Can't get much weirder than that can it?"**

** "Don't point that out."**

** "Fine. I wont."  
He turned his head and looked at me. "Max, why do hang around me?"**

** "Boy is this awkward night. Why do you ask?"**

** "This is my family. Nudge, Iggy, no matter how much I hate to say it, Dylan. They all appreciate me and know me. But you I just met a few days ago and now I feel as if we met years ago and are good friends. Why are yous still here, still around, not leaving?"**

** "I guess it's because you understand us. I always thought Angel, Gazzy, and I were the only winged kids. Now that I know we aren't, I want to be a part of this family. Your family here understands us and knows what we feel and I like that. I really, _really_ want to be in this family of winged bird kids."**

** His face was soft now. No emotion, but soft. "You already are, Max. You, Angel, and Gazzy. Even Ella. I guess since they're here, Maya and Total, too. I'm not so sure about Lisa though. I think we can ditch her."  
I smirked. "Yeah."**

** I looked over and saw Total whimper in his sleep, then scratch at the wall.**

** "He is a pretty cool, dog, isn't he?" I asked.**

** "He isn't full dog, you know. More human anyway. It's just ears and a tail," Fang replied.**

** "We're a family," I then said, "that sounds cool."  
I let my mind wonder as I stared up at the sky with Fang right beside me. I could really get used to this.**

** _You know, I wouldn't mind laying next to Fang in a tree house in the woods staring at the sky. Do you have __any idea how cool that would be? Anyway. Once again, sorry it's been so long, I was busy. Hope you liked this odd chapter. _**


	7. Practice Room, River Bank and Boom! Fang

**Music Competition**

**Chapter 7**

**Tree House, Practice Room, River Bank and Boom! Fang**

_ Hey, I know this fanfiction is going downhill and getting kind of terrible, but please bear with me. I'm going from this fanfic to My Time of Rebirth, then I'm starting a Soul Eater one. I know, that's a lot, but I'm having fun switching with three. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter._

** My back ached, I was cold, and for a minute, I had no idea where I was. But then the memories came rushing back. I was in the woods in a tree house with Fang and his little gang, then Ella and the rest of my family, Gazzy's band. We were all together.**

** I didn't know how they slept out here though. It hurt to stand up. And now that I was fully awake, I noticed everyone else was still sleeping. It was cloudy outside, but I still knew it was at least six in the morning. **

** I moved my way out of everyone's grasp and reached the door. Outside a small drizzle was beginning and I reached my hand out to catch a few drops. **

** "Why are you up so early?"**

** I turned around and saw Fang laying on his back with his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.**

** "I don't know. I guess the floor is too hard. I'm not used to sleeping on bare wood. You know?" I said.**

** Fang stood and walked over to me. "So now what are you doing?"**

** "Looking outside. I like the rain."**

** He was silent, which was normal, but still. I was at least expecting a nod, but he just stood hovering behind me, staring out into space.**

** "Maxie?" Angel asked from behind.**

** I turned around and picked her up. "Yeah, what is it, Ange?"**

** "I can't sleep. Is it morning?"**

** "Yes, it's morning."**

** Angel wasn't one to ask questions because she knew pretty much everything, but I guess she was too tired for mind reading at the moment. **

** I let the thought slip away and I turned my attention to Fang. "Why are you up? You're used to this, you can sleep."**

** His dark eyes locked with mine. "Because you're up."**

** Angel jumped out of my arms and out the tree house door. Her angelic white wings spread out and caught her small form before she hit the ground and she raised up into the air, laughing and smiling.**

** "Maxie! Fangie! Come out here!"**

** I looked at Fang, them jumped out. When I knew he did as well, I flew straight up into the sky, gaining speed, then I turned the other way and flew straight down. I stopped myself before hitting the ground, then grabbed Angel. She giggled and rested in my arms before taking off again. **

** When I looked around, I couldn't see Fang. He wasn't up in the air, in the trees, or in front of me. I turned around, but he wasn't there either. And when I looked into the tree house, I saw him waking the others.**

** And then I was tackled by Ella. She buried her face in my shoulder, then looked up laughing.**

** "I had the best dream ever last night! Oh my God it was amazing!" She squealed.**

** When I saw Maya come out, all of my happiness faded. Just the sight of her made me mad. I don't know why, she never did anything to me. I think. **

** No, she was my replacement. Jeb made her as a clone to me. She was supposed to be **_**me**_**. I hated it.**

** Our eyes locked, then she looked down and away. She was ashamed. Well good for her.**

** "IN COMING!"**

** I was again tackled, but this time by Gazzy, and it caused me to drop Ella. She started to fall, and then scream. **

** There was a flash of red, and then Iggy had Ella in his arms. She was crying now, scared to death.**

** I glared at Gazzy. "Really?! You made me drop Ella again!"**

** "Again?" Iggy asked, flying up to me.**

** "Yeah, again. This isn't the first time."  
Angel flew over to me, her eyes sad now. "Max, Val said come home now. We can bring the others, just we have to be quiet because she's sick."**

** Nudge sat in the doorway of the tree house, swinging her legs. "I'm going to stay here with Dylan and Iggy."**

** Maya flew up into the sky, then back down. "I have to go home."**

** Total was already on his way back to where ever it is he calls home.**

** Soon I realized only Gazzy, Ella, Angel, and I were going back to my house. Everyone else had things to do. We flew off and when we entered the houser, I saw mom on the couch, sleeping. I wondered how long she had been there.**

** "Why don't you guys go up to your rooms," I said.**

** They ran up stairs and I sat on the couch next to mom. "Hey, mom."**

** Her eyes fluttered open. "Angel got the message?"**

** "Yeah. Are you okay?"**

** "Oh I'm fine sweetie. How is everyone? Are you guys having fun?"**

** "We're all fine, and fun is the exact word for it. Shouldn't you be in bed?"**

** I helped her up and to her room where she got in bed herself. I felt bad for her, worrying about us all night and being sick in the morning. Poor thing.**

** Walking up the stairs, I found the others in my room. They were all poking each other on the bed and laughing. **

** Then Angel jumped up and ran downstairs. Soon the sound of a piano filled our ears, and then singing. She was singing for mom. Mom must have requested it.**

_**She wants you to sing, Maxie. And she wants someone to play guitar. Val has always loved music, Jeb used to play guitar for her all of the time.**_** Angel said to me.**

** I walked downstairs and joined Angel's song. I knew it. Angel had come up with the lyrics herself, and even the music on the piano.**

** "If you fall, we fall together. It's combined souls forever. The tears coming from clouds, the cries from the earth. I will love you forever, please don't go, we're together," she sang and I joined.**

** And then it was the part where only one sang and Angel gestured to me, slowing her movements on the piano keys. **

** "Please don't die, it'll only make me cry, don't fade, it'll only kill me, but worst of all, don't go, it'll only make me realize your gone and it was your choice ****to leave. I love you," I sang.**

** And then that was it. That was the song. I don't know what she called it, but it always made me cry.**

** I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there.**

** The next morning we all met up to practice for the next concert. We picked our song and began. Which I think we did a mixture of Nine Lashes Anthem of the Lonely, Three Days Grace Over and Over, and Breaking Benjamin Dancing with the Devil. We switched from song to song and every time we switched, we would do the guitar and microphone switch with the guidance of Angel. It went something like:**

_**Your heart's made of stone, callas and bone**_

_**Fracture and tear it out to let it go**_

_**And to think**_

_**I feel it everyday and it's all the same**_

_**It brings me down again, but I'm the one to blame**_

_**I've tried everything to get away, so here I go again**_

_**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight**_

_**Don't you dare look at him in the eye**_

_**As we dance with the devil tonight**_

** And so on and do forth. Somehow we managed to get the music to match up and as you can clearly see, the words sort of fit together. Sort of.**

** We practiced for at least an hour before Iggy called break. Some of the band went out into the hall, others crashed on the couch. I stood by the microphone sipping from my bottle of water. **

** Fang sat on his amplifier and started tuning his guitar. I watch him strum two strings, then twist a knob at the top. Most people use a tuner, it made me wonder ****how he could do that.**

** Nudge was still practicing. She was having a hard time keeping up with the bass drum and her and Dylan got in a fight about it. **

** Angel kept glaring at the keyboard, then looking out the window. She did that for quite some time.**

** Iggy was in the hall at first, but then he came back in to sit on the couch. **

** It wasn't easy being in a band. Everyone fought at times, there was the complication of learning the song, and then there was performing in front of an audience. Complicated.**

** "Max," Fang said, waving me over.**

** I sat across from him on a chair and he handed me the guitar.**

** "Play your part."**

** I started, but Fang stopped me half way.**

** "Right there, see how it goes higher than the rest of it? Press harder on the strings, keep your fingers on there," he said.**

** I nodded and pressed down, it sort of hurt, but I kept them on the strings. And sure enough, the cord fit the song much better.**

** "Good, now play the rest."**

** I played the other half and I could see Fang nodding, creasing his brow at times, but not saying anything. I was getting better, I have to admit.**

** "Okay, that's better. Do you know any other songs?" He asked.**

** "No, not really. Just the ones we've played in here."  
He raised an eye brow. "If you know the cords G, C, and D, you know one-thousand songs. That's how many you can play with those three."**

** My brows flew up. "Really?"**

** "Yeah. Now, hey, I'll teach you the math of the ****guitar later, but I'm pretty sure we're starting again."**

** Iggy stood up and walked to his mic, then looked back. "Ready?"**

** We positioned ourselves and the music started. They went all out, I was grateful. We rocked it.**

** And then Iggy held his hand up, we all stopped.**

** "Angel has an idea," he said.**

** All eyes turned to Angel, she looked up.**

** "How about on the last verse, or maybe sentence, we all sing it. Everyone. I mean, we have so much detail with the guitar throwing and all, but this will add more. Lets start from the top, I'll give the cue to sing together. Just remember to keep playing when we go together."**

** Nudge squealed. "Amazing!"**

** And that's what we did. When Angel said **_**go**_** in our heads, we all sang the last verse together. And then she took it away. God, we were amazing.**

** "That was so cool!" Nudge shouted, and we knew she was starting again. "We so totally rocked it! And now I **_**know**_** we'll get first.**__**Hey, I say we all go out somewhere! Together this time! Like. . .like. . .I don't know where."**

** "Ice cream?" I suggested.**

** Angel was on her feet in seconds. "Yeah!" **

** We all filed out and walked down the street. We entered the ice cream shop and ordered each a cone with our favorite, then went outside. We flew to the woods and sat by a small stream.**

** When I was done, I looked around. Angel's cone was still pretty full, Fang never got one, Iggy and Dylan had ice cream on their faces due to a little fight, and Nudge was licking her fingers.**

** I walked over to Fang and dropped next to him. "Why don't you like ice cream?"**

** "I never said that."**

** "Why didn't you get any?"**

** "Because I don't want any."**

** "Why not?"**

** "Why do you care?"**

** I smiled. "Oh come on." **

** His eyes flickered to mine, then back to the water. A small smile formed. "Drop it, Max."**

** "Sure thing."**

** After about a minute of just sitting there, he ran his hand through his hair, then fell onto his back, I hugged my knees and stared at him.**

** "Those eyes wont seem to leave me," he laughed.**

** I raised an eye brow. "Is that so? Well then."**

** Angel looked over to us, then to Nudge, and when her eyes found Dylan and Iggy, who were going into punching, by the way, she stood up, brushed off her skirt, then spread her wings.**

** "I'm going back to the practice room, someone come with me. Nudge?"**

** Nudge stood up. "Okay!"**

** Dylan looked over. "I don't think the girls' should go alone."**

** "Then go with them," Iggy snarled.**

** Dylan ran his hand through his blonde hair, then walked over to the girls'.**

** "You should come too, Iggy. I mean, after all, you **_**are**_** the smart one," Dylan suggested.**

** He walked over and attempted to glare. "Fine." **

** And they took off. **

** "She planned that you know," I said, "Angel. She wanted us to be alone."**

** "What's wrong with that?" Fang asked, raising an eye brow.**

** "Absolutely nothing."**

** I looked up at the sky and saw the moon beginning to rise. It was getting late and Angel probably ordered the boys' to fly her to the house, then they ****would fly home after that. Gazzy and Ella were probably already home. I had nothing to worry about. Well, unless Gazzy decided to put bombs in Ella's bed again. Harmless ones that only pop and make her scream. Then mom will make me come home.**

** But that's highly improbable due to what happened last time. I wont get into details.**

** Fang closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. I pushed a piece of hair behind my ears and kept looking at the sky. It was the worst awkward silence ever, but then I noticed something.**

** The birds were singing Angel's song. I mean**__**whistling it. She probably told them to mind wise, but still! It was amazing.**

** "Hear that?" I asked.**

** He sat up. "What?"**

** "The birds. Angel made up that song. You'll catch her humming it every day while doing something. It's a nice tune, actually. We made it together, but mostly her. I only added a few details."**

** He listened more closely, then nodded. "I hear it."**

** I started humming to it and Fang got that crooked smile he always gets. The one that makes me jump inside.**

** "Max," he said.**

** I stopped humming and looked at him. "Yeah."**

** It was only seconds until it happened. His cold hand reached under my chin, and then our lips met.**

** But that wasn't the big surprise. I saw that coming a long time ago. It was the scream that caught me by surprise. It came from across the stream. It wasn't a familiar scream, but still.**

** I pulled back the same time Fang did and we both looked to the woods.**

** "We going?" He asked.**

** "Yep."  
And we flew in the direction of the scream.**

_So, how was it? Please say this one was better in the reviews! I was getting lazy halfway in, so, yeah. Now I have to go write My Time of Rebirth while listening to epic music you can't deny. _

_-**Korazoe**_


	8. Final Match, They're Here for Me

**Music Competition**

**Chapter 8**

**Final Match, They're Here for Me**

_** I really just want to end this particular fanfiction because I have so many I want to write and two more coming. So maybe three or two more chapters including this one. So, yeah. Let's just get on with it.**_

** We landed and saw a girl curled up in a ball under a tree. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she had cuts up her arms that were in front of her face, as if protecting her from something that wasn't there.**

** "Are you okay?" I asked running over.**

** She looked up at me with frightened eyes. "Run! If you stay they'll come for you too! You have to run!"  
"You're coming with us," I said, reaching for her arms, but she pulled away.**

** "No! Go, now! Look! There they are! It's too late! You can't run!"**

** She pulled back further into the tree and Fang and I spun around. People dressed in black were coming at us. Fang looked at me, and I nodded.**

** "Stay back!" I shouted at the girl, and we went into full combat.**

** I then backed up and let Fang take over. _Angel_, I said in my head, _bring everyone to the woods across from __the stream. We'll be here, it's a fight._**

**And then I opened my eyes to a man's face. His blue eyes pierced me and I kicked him down to the ground, then stepped on his face.**

** "How many more are there?" I asked, turned in a full circle.**

** "I don't know, they just keep coming," Fang replied. **

** And then we were surrounded. Fang and I went back to back and kept fighting, but it was no use.**

** I looked up and saw little black dots and let out a breath. We were almost down when suddenly a man's neck was snapped and Dylan stood above the dead body eyes narrowed. "What the hell is going on here?"**

** And then it was Fang, Dylan, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, Maya, even Total, and I. We were all fighting against these scums that appeared out of nowhere.**

** "You guys keep fighting!" I shouted, then went and keeled next to the girl. "Hey, what's your name."  
Her bottom lip trembled. "D-d-drew."**

** I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Drew, I'm going to get you out of here, then maybe you can tell us who these people are."**

** She buried her face into my shoulder. "They're _his_ workers. Please, save me."**

** I picked her up and spread my wings. When she didn't react, I knew this girl wasn't normal. I flew up into the air and flew across the stream, then landed. **

** "Drew, stay here."**

** "No! Don't leave me!" She shrieked.**

** I nodded and sat next to her. When I saw the others fly at us, I knew we won and Drew was safe.**

** "What happened?" I asked.**

** Dylan fell to the ground, breathing heavily. "We beat them. That's what happened. They're either dead, or will be unconscious for a while."**

** I turned to Drew. "Hey, are you all right?"**

** She shook her head fiercely. "No, no, no! I'm not okay! I ran away, and now they want to kill me! They can't have the secrets being spilled! No, no, no!"**

** "Who?" I asked.**

** "_Him_!" **

** "Who's _him_?"**

** Angel put her hand on my shoulder. "I've got it, Maxie."**

** I back up and Angel closed her eyes. "She's from the place Jeb and my dad worked, the School. She escaped from the leader and they came after her. She needs help."**

** I frowned. "The School? That's where dad worked. . ."**

** Drew looked at Angel. "Mind reader. . .winged kids. . .dog. . .you're from the school too?"**

** I laughed. "Some of us."**

** Her eyes flicked to each and every one of us, then to me. "I have to go."**

** She got up and started to run. By the time she reached the trees, she was already tripping, but she was out of our sight before she actually fell.**

** "Should we chase her?" Gazzy asked.**

** "No, let her go," I replied, standing up to my full height.**

** Angel slipped her hand into mine. "Can we go home now?"**

** I nodded. "Isn't tomorrow like, the final match for the music competition?"**

** She nodded. "Yeah."**

** I spread my wings. "Then lets go somewhere to practice or something. I don't think the practice room is open, but we can sneak in."**

** Gazzy frowned. "I would need Ella, but she's sleeping. And Lisa is still freaked out. How are we supposed to do this?"**

** I smiled. "Well, I have a _really_ good idea."**

** Angel jumped up and down. "Ooh! Ooh! That's such a good plan! Let's do it, Maxie!"**

** Once we were in Fight With Flight's practice room, I told them the plan. Gazzy frowned.**

** "Aren't we supposed to be competing? This would make the judges mad, wouldn't it?"**

** I shrugged. "Like I care. Tell Ella tomorrow morning, and then we'll practice together."**

** And then we all went home. When I slipped into bed, I felt little Angel slip in after me.**

** "Maxie," she whispered.**

** "Yeah?"**

** "What I saw in that girl's head was scary. Erasers, Whitecoats, cages. I don't ever want to go there. Please, don't ever let us go there."**

** "Don't worry, I won't."**

** She curled up next to me and we fell asleep. **

_**Music Competition**_

** In the morning, we all made our way to the practice room. Ella was all filled in now. **

** We were all there now, and we started up with a certain song. When we were done practicing a few times, the purple haired lady came to call us to the stage, but frowned when she saw Gazzy's band. When she finally left, we walked to the backstage.**

** "Does everyone remember their positions?" I asked.**

** Gazzy did a thumbs up for his band, and then Iggy nodded. They called the third place winners up first, the Macy and the Marvelous Four. They did a cute little song that I had no idea what it was called, then skipped off the stage. **

** "And now, for Fight With Flight!"**

** The crowd cheered and the curtains went up. Dylan started up a beat, Angel joined, then Fang went on with the guitar. Nudge was keeping up with Dylan from the beginning. Iggy and I started, then Nudge's background singing started up. The crowd went wild. **

** I turned around and nodded at Angel. She slid her hands across the keyboard and jumped up, then took the microphone from me.**

** "Give it up for Flying With Hope!" She shouted, then handed me the microphone again, and started clapping as Gazzy, Ella, Total, and Maya made their way to the stage. Lisa was still in shock and not here.**

** The crowd went wield.**

** Fight With Flight continued normally, but Gazzy's band started to dance up in the front of us. And then everyone in my band except Iggy, Fang, and I got up and joined the line and danced with Flying With Hope. Iggy and I moved aside while Fang went into a guitar solo. Fight With Flight moved back to their positions halfway through and started up when Fang was done. **

** Iggy kept singing and I fell back into background singing with Nudge. When suddenly Maya, Ella, and Total stopped, Gazzy – being in middle and all – went all out and did a solo dance, then the others went with him again. And for the closing, we did our final plan.**

** Everyone sang the last verse with the help of Angel in our heads. And in the very end, our oh so famous dancers struck a pose. The crows screamed at the top of their lungs.**

** A man ran on the stage and walked up front. He motioned for Iggy(lead singer)and Gazzy(also lead singer, plus lead dancer) to come up. The man grabbed their hands and held them up in the air.**

** "Give it up for our winners of this years Music Competition! Fight With Flight and Flying With Hope! Congratulations!"**

** Nudge screamed and everyone walked up. Fang kept his head low with his hair in his face, you know, up until I stood on my tip toes and brushed it out of his eyes, causing him to look up. A woman snapped the picture.**

** It looked like this:**

** Nudge throwing her hands up into the air and accidentally hitting Dylan in the face, so he was making a painful face while Nudge screamed with joy. Next to Nudge was Iggy with his hand up and Gazzy with his hand up, both held by the man. Ella was leaning forward and looking over at our side while Maya was next to her, arm around Total, and winking. Total looked like he was being strangled. On the other side of Dylan was me. I was almost falling because I had to swipe Fang hair out of his eyes. Fang stood their, glaring. And last, Angel hugged Fang's leg and smiled into the camera. **

** Most of us were smiling.**

** And then we were showered with confetti and roses. That drove Fang insane.**

** "Smile for one more picture!" The lady shouted at us.**

** _Wings_, Angel said in our heads.**

** And then as soon as she snapped the picture, we all spread out our wings, and Total perked up his ears. Thing is, he had wings too. Surprisingly. The crowd gasped and screamed for us. **

** A woman with pink and blue hair ran up and started shaking hands, then stopped in front of Iggy and Gazzy. "Would you like to go professional? I could arrange it!"**

** We all gathered around the lady. Angel jumped up and down with Nudge and Gazzy looked at me.**

** I looked at how happy the girls' were, then nodded. Gazzy punched the air. **

** "We're so doing it!" He shouted. **

** "How about Fight with Flying Hope?" I asked. "New band name?"**

** Iggy nodded. "Yep. Fight with Flying Hope is gonna be famous."**

** "We're still dancing, right?" Maya asked. "Because I like that."**

** "We'll figure it out," I said, then picked Angel up. "Should we tell mom?"**

** She rested her head on my shoulder. "Already did. This is gonna be great. See, I told you your idea would be great."**

** "Oh so now you can see the future?" I asked, playing around.**

** She giggled. "Sure seems like it."**

** And then something caught my eye in the crowd. It was a non cheering man. A man I recognized.**

** I set Angel down and slowly moved to the edge of the stage, then jumped off. He walked up to greet me.**

** "Maximum," he said, smiling.**

** I glared and spit at his feet. "Jeb. Why are you here?"**

** He raised his hand to his ear phone and pressed it down. "Okay, they're all assembled. Come in."**

** The wall exploded and suddenly half human, half wolf hybrids came crashing into the building. The people screamed and scattered, and my group turned and stared. **

** "What is this?!" I shrieked.**

** Jeb grinned. "They're here for you, Max."**

_**The End of Music Competition**_

**_-Korazoe_  
**


End file.
